Magic Handcuffs
by JessieMarie17
Summary: On a mission Kid Flash finds a pair of magic handcuffs. What happens when Robin and Superboy examine them and get handcuffed together. What will they do when they can't get them off and how will they live their normal lives.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Handcuffs

Relationships: Robin and Superboy

Summery: On a mission Kid Flash finds a pair of magic handcuffs. What happens when Robin and Superboy examine them and get handcuffed together. What will they do when they can't get them off and how will they live their normal lives.

A.N. This is only my second fanfiction so please tell me what you think. Review if you want me to continue this story.

Chapter 1.

Kid Flash P.O.V

We had just finished capturing a new bad guy call The Dark Mystic (A.N. My own character) and were about to leave. "I don't want to go back yet I still haven't found a souvenir yet,"I shouted. A slightly annoyed Robin said,"we don't have time to look for a souvenir we have to go back to Mount Justice." I was about to argue when something shiny caught my eyes. I super sped over to where the object was. When I picked it up I saw it was a pair of handcuffs with magic writing on them. I was examining them when Aqua Lad yelled out,"hurry up Kid Flash." I super sped to where they were and we headed towards the nearest transported to get back to mount justice. On our way back Robin saw the handcuffs and asked looking alarmed,"What are those." "Chill out Robin their test my souvenir night….But I don't think they do", I told Robin. Everyone groaned. "seriously could Kid Flash another souvenir do you even know what this one does",asked Superboy. I looked down at the ground and mumbled,"Well no ,but it is not like I am ever use them."Robin cut in,"Kid Flash you are my friend and I really like your kid like behavior, but you took from the DARK MYSTIC dark as in evil and you don't even know what it does!"I looked at the ground even harder, but with new determination I looked at Robin straight in the eyes and said,"I don't need to know what they do because I am never going to use them I just won something to remember all our mission and I'm old and I can Think back and remember all the times I spent with you guys my team, My friends, my family." This time Robin and Superboy's eyes were focused on the ground I could practically feel the guilt come in waves at a time. I did not mean to make them feel bad so I said,"I know you guys were just looking out for me and if it makes you feel better as soon as we get back to Mount Justice you two can examine the handcuffs for yourselves before I put them in to my collection." Then we heard a place that we totally forgot about, "You can I'll do that as soon as we get back to Mount justice, But right now we need to go give our report to Batman." We blushed because we had totally forgot about miss Martian , Aqua lad, and Artemis. After they realize they weren't alone they said, "OK."

MOUNT JUSTICE

Once they got to that played out I gave Robin and Superboy the handcuffs. They went and sat down at a table and I join them while they examined the handcuffs. I saw they went over to pickup the handcuffs at same time. As soon as they both touched it the magic letters started to glow and slowly they became brighter and brighter until it covered Robin and Superboy. I jumped out of my seat and shouted for my others to come. "What happened," asked an annoyed I Artemis. "I don't know," I answered honestly. Before anything else could be said the light started to fade and we turned to Robin and Superboy. We look over them and they look fine but once we got to there hands we saw that they were handcuffed together. Superboy went to break the chain,but when he pulled nothing happened. Superboy look up and said,"Guys we have a problem I can't break the chain!"

A.N. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and please message me if you want me to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Handcuffs

Relationships: Robin and Superboy

Summery: On a mission Kid Flash finds a pair of magic handcuffs. What happens when Robin and Superboy examine them and get handcuffed together. What will they do when they can't get them off and how will they live their normal lives.

A.N. I have been having some writers block. Sorry for not updating sooner. This is only my second fanfiction so tell me what you think. Review if you want me to continue this story.

Thank you everyone who either followed this story or messaged me please continue to tell me if you want me to continue.

Robin POV

Time stop for what seemed like forever. Then it hit me Superboy who had super strength could not rip off these stupid handcuffs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BREAK THEM!", I yelled with all my might. Everyone looked at me because I'm usually calm and collected, but being handcuffed to Superboy is not something I could be calm about. I went to go think and I think better when I workout, but I forgot I was handcuffed and I didn't get farther than 6 inches when I was stopped. I was angry and without thinking I walked back and hit Superboy. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest. "Owww I hit you so why did it hurt me.", I said. Right then Batman and Superman walked in. "I think I can explain that," Batman said calmly. We all turned to him with socked looks on our face because we did not notice them. Superman stepped forward and started talking,"Dark Mystic was an unusual villain, but before I tell you why I must first tell you that when people with magic get married they literally bind themselves body and soul so when one of them gets hurt the other one feels it." While he was talking I was wondering why he was talking about this. Then it clicked and before I realized I was speaking I was saying,"No no this can not be happening!" Everyone but Superman and Batman was looking at me like I had just grew another head. It was Superboy that first spoke,"What can not be happening?" He had this look on his face and it was the cutest thing ever wait cutes thing ever where was this coming from I do not like Superboy. After shaking my head to clear my thoughts I then said," Do you not f**king understand they are saying that this stupid thing between us means that we f**king married!" Everyone looked at me in shock because I had never cursed before, but slowly my words started to sink in and everyone faces were in shock. Superboy then turned to Kidflash and said," You have three seconds before I kill you. Flash visibly swallowed and then Superboy said 3 2... and before he could say 1 Kidflash was gone. Everyone was in a state of shock but then I spoke up," Can we get this thing off. I mean even magicians must get divorced." "We are working on it, but we do not know how to get it off because it is an ancient spell that no one really uses anymore" said Superman. My hopes were crushed and I started to remember about school my friends would get worried about so I asked Batman and he said," You can not really go to school handcuffed to another person now can you?" Just them me and Superboy said at the same time, " I wish these handcuffs would just disappear." And just like that they did.

\- AN: hi sorry I have totally been so busy I keep on forgetting to write. Sorry that this chapter is so short. This story is not done by a long shot and yes it is still and story about handcuffs if you want more just continue to follow this story. Please send me stuff if you want something in the story or you have a question. Do not forget to comment.

Shout out to Dannee87! You got me to continue this story just simple words can encourage people to write more and faster.


	3. Superboy POV

FF MH

Magic Handcuffs

Relationships: Robin and Superboy

Summery: On a mission Kid Flash finds a pair of magic handcuffs. What happens when Robin and Superboy examine them and get handcuffed together. What will they do when they can't get them off and how will they live their normal lives.

A.N. ok so please try to get the word out if you like my fanfic. I have another fanfic out right now it is a digimon one and I am making an another one and it will be a drarry one. I take request for fanfics, but only if I have read/watched what it is based off of.

Superboy Pov:

Things where not going my way. I am married to Robin. I do not know how to feel about this. I have known for while now that I have a huge crush on Robin, but why would he like me I am not even a real person I am a clone. Not even a good one at that. I had just started to listen to the conversation when I heard Batman say that Robin could not go to school. I felt even worse I just wish these handcuffs would disappear. I had not even realize that I said that out loud when they did. No one moved. We were all frozen in shock. Slowly Robin and I moved away from each other, but we only got 6 inches away from each other when we were stoped. We both screamed scarring the sh*t out of everyone. Robin spoke up to give a reason why we screamed "They are still on our wrist you just can not see them." Everyone looked shocked, but then batman and Superman together said,"This is perfect!" We all looked at them like they grew a second head. What are they talking about how is this perfect. I am ruining Robins life and the think it is perfect! Wondering how this is perfect I stood up and asked them. They answered,"Well now no one can see the handcuffs so you can go to school." This time it was Robin's turn to speak,"What do you mean we can go to school. First of all Superboy does not even go to school much less my school. Secondly that would cause me revealing my secret identity to him." "It is not a big deal I mean you have been working long enough and it is the best thing especially since you and Artemis go to the same school. She can keep an eye on you guys," Batman said calmly. Right then Artemis spoke up and confusedly said,"We go to the same school?" Robin looking slightly guilty.  
"Yah," said Robin. "YOU KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY! How do you even know me. Wait your that boy who took the picture of me aren't you?," Artemis said angrily. Robin looked guilty down at the floor and said, " Uh yay sorry I didn't tell you." Artemis looked pissed. Right then Mr. marshin (sorry if I spelt it wrong I haven't watched the show in forever) "Okay let's all just calm down. I have been filed in and I am here to take a look at the handcuffs. I am familiar with earth magic, but we will have to wait for an expert to break it all I can do is tell you the basics. Okay let's see looks like physical contact in needed regularly and that can be taken care of easily with hand holding or constant contact. It also needs to hear you two say I love you to each other. If these two things are not met you will get slowly weaker and you could even die, but if the are the bond will grow stronger and you will be able to know basic thoughts and need of each other. Also the stronger the bond the further you can walk apart from each other. The handcuffs are linked to a dimension between our world close enough to keep you together, but far enough that anything but you guys go straight through." I took a deep breath that was a lot to take in and judging from Robin's expression he felt that to. Looking around the room everyone looked shocked except Artemis she was smiling. Artemis spoke up, "Okay I forgive you. On one condition you have to introduce Super Boy as your boyfriend and not just to your friends, but to everyone. On top of that you have to make everyone believe you." Everyone just sat there in shock.

A.N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I kind of gave up on this story, but recently I have wanted to start it up again. I haven't watched young justice in forever and I haven't seen season two. This will all take place with very little relevance to the show. I hope you like it and I know it has been like 2 years since I last uploaded sorry about that.


End file.
